


curve-ball

by heelsandarrows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsandarrows/pseuds/heelsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"was it possible to love two people at once?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	curve-ball

**Author's Note:**

> im in gay mom crack ship HELL

Priyanka always thought she had a good grasp on who she was, what he morals were, what she liked, how she thought the rest of her life would turn out. Then life threw the curveball. She thought that her daughter admitting that she was taking sword fighting classes, and was fighting monsters was it. But that wasn’t the curveball. Or, at least not the one that made her feel like everything stable wasn’t.

Since learning about Connie’s sword fighting, she decided the best way to be supportive, was to watch and cheer her on. That’s what she would do for tennis anyway. So she went. It wasn’t long after until she developed a budding friendship with Pearl. 

There was a connection that she wasn’t sure how to describe. It was nice, just to have someone to understand how she felt, when it came to things like parenting. It was someone she could just talk to, be open to. Someone who wasn’t a coworker, or someone she only tolerated. It felt almost back like she was in school and had a friend she could share her secrets with. She never could describe their relationship. She’d call Pearl her friend, but something about friend just didn’t seem right. Best friend was too childish, and not right either. Sisterly bond wasn’t right either. It was too platonic almost. There was a sort of intimacy she felt between them, one she couldn’t explain properly.

However Pearl admitting she has romantic feelings for her was surprising. She’d never thought of it before. The more she did think about it, the more it seemed right. Yet there was still something wrong about it. 

Priyanka thought she figured all of herself out in college. There were kisses with other girls on dares, she just thought of it all as a phase. That she wouldn’t ever end up with a woman. Now however, she was wondering if it wasn’t. Were men the phase in her life? No, that wasn’t right. She liked men. That she knew. Maybe Pearl was the exception? She didn’t know. 

It was strange, coming to terms with the fact she had romantic feelings for Pearl. It was strange to know it was mutual. She didn’t know what to do. The next logical step would be to talk about it, then date, right? She was thinking of what a possible date with Pearl would be like, then she remembered. 

She was married. Priyanka couldn’t believe she forgot, even for a moment. How was she going to bring this up with her husband? She was scared. She knew she had to tell him. What she didn’t want to tell him was that she felt the same way. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Doug anymore, she was still in love with him. She always would, nothing would change that. 

Was it possible to love two people at once?

There wasn’t a possibility she would ever cheat on her husband. That was out of the question. She’d never want to break the trust she had with him. He didn’t deserve that. She didn’t think she could just ignore what had come up, try and forget her feelings for Pearl. She valued their relationship too much to want to stop talking, which she was sure would happen if this didn’t work out. 

Days went by, she hadn’t told anyone, nor had she seen Pearl. There had to be a way for it to work out with no one getting hurt. She didn’t think that she’d ever really end up here. It was embarrassing. The only thing she felt like she could do to get an answer was search the web. Research had always played a key in her making decisions before, why wouldn’t it help now?

She poured over pages of different websites, not getting anything of what she needed. Mostly it was just making her feel awful for having feelings for two people at once. They all claimed the same thing mostly. That the only outcome is to cheat, or try and stop the feelings. She wasn’t sure she could do either of those. There was one suggestion that stood out. The idea of an open marriage was intriguing, but she still didn’t like it. It was on the right track. But the whole thing just sounded more like, it was a way for both parties to sleep with whomever they wanted. She didn’t want that, she didn’t want just sex. She wanted a relationship.

Priyanka kept looking. There was so much to learn. There were so many new terms. In college, you were straight, gay, lesbian, or bisexual even. But the last wasn’t talked about as much. Now there was an even longer list of labels. Half of them sounded fake. But she didn’t care if they started fake, some made sense to her. 

She continued reading articles, pages, and then she found it. A polyamorous relationship could be exactly what she was looking for. It made sense to her. Things were falling into place again. ‘The state of having multiple sexually or romantically committed relationships at the same time, with the consent of all partners involved.’ That sounded right. That was what she wanted wasn’t it?

It made her giddy almost, there was a possibility things could work out fine. She just had to make sure it was for her. Was it the right step to take? She did what she knew how to do best and just read. She went through more pages of the web, reading whatever she could. 

Another day had passed, she wanted this. She wasn’t sure how to go about telling her husband. Or how he would react. Especially how he would react. This was sudden. She could imagine that it would be hard on him. She glanced over at him at dinner and smiled, she couldn’t tell him today. Not yet.

Days passed, she continued to think long about it. She had things she just wanted to tell someone about, the only one she could tell was avoiding her after the way they left things. It had to get done. Priyanka sat her husband down on the bed that night, decided just to start small. Educate him. 

“What do you know about polyamory?” 

She sensed the uneasiness in his face as he thought and answered. His response was short, he had hardly known anything about it. She took that opportunity and brought it up, explaining all aspects of the relationships. She just wanted to teach him, help him understand. She used the website she had found the other day. 

He cut her off, “Why are you telling me all of this?”

Priyanka sighed softly, “I’m trying to show you, that this is me…”

“This is you?” She nodded. “And you want another relationship…?”

“Well…I suppose so…”

“You never thought to bring this up earlier?”

“I-I just figured it out myself. About five days ago?”

“How did you come to this conclusion…?”

“I was just online, browsing and I read about it, and I was like, that sounds a lot like what I want…”

“No, that’s not- were you-are you, seeing someone else? Are you trying to tell me you want to see other people?”

“What? No. That’s not what I want,” she sighed, here was to come the harder part. She backtracked then started at the beginning, explaining what had happened when Pearl had suddenly admitted that she liked her. How she couldn’t get it out of her head, how she was feeling the same way back. How she loved him, and her at the same time. How she wanted to be able to be with them at the same time. She could feel herself tearing up. There was a fear running through her, that he would be upset with her, not understand. “I want to be able to be with both of you, there’d be rules set and I’d make sure they were followed. I mean, I understand this must be hard for you, I didn’t mean for things to happen like this, I couldn’t help it. I understand if this makes you uncomfortable and then I’ll just drop it, I just… I just thought you should know the truth. I just wanted to be honest with you.”

He sat in silence. It was eerie almost, she was prepared for the backlash she would get. “May I?” Was all he said, he pointed to the computer, taking it from her as she nodded. She held her breath, watching his eyes dart back, reading. He clicked on links, she couldn’t tell what they were. It was nerve wracking sitting there not knowing what to do. It felt like an hours passed, it was only a few minutes however, until he shut the computer’s top and turned back to look at her. “Okay…”

“Okay?”

“I’d be open to this. You’ve always had a big heart, I don’t want to break apart of it by not letting you experience this. I think with rules, and guidelines, I could get used to it. Since you’ve met Pearl it’s been better for you, I think. To have someone like that you can talk to. It’s an important relationship to you. It needs mending. You two love each other. Why should that be any different that be different than what we have? It’ll be weird at first, but I can see myself getting used to it.”

Priyanka’s heart melted, she broke out into a wide smile, and hugged her husband. Tears were forming in her eyes, more from happiness this time. “Thank you for understanding and being open,” she whispered to him, kissing his cheek. “Please make sure to tell me how you’re feeling at all times, if you’re uncomfortable, or anything. This can’t work without communication.”

“I know, I promise to let you know… I just want you to be able to be yourself.”

“I love you,” before he could even reply she pulled him into a kiss. Tears were almost going to fall from her eyes, but she managed to keep them in. She knew who she was, what she wanted, even more so than she thought she knew before, and her husband still loved her for who she was. She could have her cake and eat it too, maybe once things would go right. All there was left to do was to bring the idea up to Pearl, how that would go, she had no clue. She didn’t even think Pearl wanted to be around her anymore. She just hoped it wasn’t true. 

She’d just wait a little big longer before talking to her. It was the best thing she could do at the time.


End file.
